


Clot

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [30]
Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“Lal. There’s blood in the smeltery. Again.” Nano stood by the smeltery controller, hands on her hips, halfway through emptying the stone furnace of metal.

“Really?” Lalna walked over, crouching to peer at the contents of the smeltery.

“How the hell does this keep happening?” The blond looked over the top of the smeltery with confusion. “I lit up the top with glow stone! Mobs shouldn’t be spawning in there anymore.”

Nano flew up next to him, looking at the sealed smeltery as she had a brainwave. “I think it’s probably left over from that poor chocobo.”

“Oh.” Lalna tipped his head, scratching his ear as he cast his mind back to a few days ago. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“Yeah. The one you accidentally killed.”

Lalna winced, shamefaced but not denying it.

“Just pour it out into the casting table. It’ll sort itself out, and then you can chuck it out.”

“You’re the boss.” She flipped the switch and watched as the table filled up with the viscous liquid that rapidly started to cool and congeal, making an almost perfectly spherical sack of blood.

“Ew.” Nano prodded the clot with distaste. “Lalna this is disgusting. What am I meant to do with it?”

“Feed it to a dino?” The blond shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Do we even have any dinos that’ll eat this?” As Nano mentally ran their stock of animal through her head, she could only think of the herbivores, like Trixie.

Lalna looked out the window, gaze resting on the large stone pens a few chunks away. “Um, I guess the raptors will?”

“Just throw it in with them, and if they don’t eat it, it’ll just get washed out with the rain anyway.”

“I’ll get the rest of the blood out of here first, and then take them all over in one big group.” Nano flipped the blood out into an empty wooden bowl and opened the tap again, draining the smeltery quickly before taking the unappetizing meal to the raptor pen they had out back.


End file.
